Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat in which when a rear-end collision occurs, an upper body of an occupant which would move backward due to inertia, is caused to sink into the seat back to let the head of the occupant move closer to the headrest, so as to reduce impact applied to the neck of the occupant (see Patent Literature 1).